Belatedly
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Suatu ketika, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda / Menurutmu, apa cinta gadis itu akan berbalas? / ::NaruHina:: / Warning: Inside!


.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: Canon. TYPO. OoC *maybe*. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules. Special for Naruto's Birthday (sorry, I'm late!)**

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Belatedly::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

Suatu ketika, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda.

Menurutmu, apa cinta gadis itu akan berbalas?

.

.

.

Bingung, Naruto kini tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Sekelilingnya terlihat transparan, seakan tubuhnya tengah berada disebuah toples kaca. Bening, tapi tak terlihat apapun dibaliknya. Hanya putih sepanjang garis mata memandang. Pikirannya buntu. Jika memang ini adalah sebuah jurus ilusi, maka Naruto yakin kalau ia tengah terjebak dengan sempurna.

Kedua mata biru jernihnya mengerjap pelan. Mencari ketenangan di situasi yang begitu mistis ini. Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah pelan, raut wajahnya berubah takjub. Ia ternyata bisa menembus pembatas transparan itu.

Daerah yang terhampar di hadapannya berhasil Naruto kenali sebagai Akademi Ninja Konoha. Ternyata dibalik pembatas itu bukan hanya sekedar warna putih. Ketika akhirnya ia bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan, Naruto berlari kearah Iruka Sensei yang tersenyum menyambut puluhan muridnya di depan pintu gerbang Akademi.

"Iruka Sensei..." Langkah cepatnya melambat. Kedua matanya melebar kaget ketika tubuhnya justru menembus tubuh Iruka Sensei. Naruto baru menyadari kalau kini tubuhnya terasa tidak nyata. Menembus sinar matahari pagi itu hingga nyaris transparan, walau nyatanya kedua kaki masih menapak bumi dengan kuat. Tanpa sadar ia meringis ngeri. Benci dengan keadaan abnormal seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto..."

Naruto yakin indera pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan penasaran, pandangannya mulai terarah ke setiap penjuru, mencari asal suara tersebut.

"A-ayo masuk kelas..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, karena gadis kecil yang bersuara itu berada jauh dari kerumunan murid. Ia berdiri di depan seorang anak lelaki yang terduduk lesu di sebuah ayunan, sekaligus membelakangi Naruto yang menatapnya.

"A-ayo..."

"Pergi!"

Wajah itu, rambut pirang itu...

Naruto tidak mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Bocah lelaki itu dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Di sebuah waktu yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat kembali.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan dekati aku! Kau nanti dijauhi teman-teman yang lain!"

Naruto melangkah mundur, tidak percaya. Masa lalu itu kini berputar kembali seperti film dengan dirinya sebagai pengamat. Hal yang sangat tidak lucu untuk ditertawakan.

"A-aku tidak keberatan..."

"Tapi aku tidak suka! Pergi!"

Naruto tidak bisa mengenali lebih jauh siapa gadis kecil itu. Hanya rambut biru gelapnya yang terlihat dari sini. Dirinya di masa lalu juga terlihat terus menunduk, enggan mencari tahu siapa orang baik hati yang mengajak monster penghancur desa sepertinya.

"Hinata-sama! Jangan dekati monster itu!" seorang pria berlari dengan panik, melintas di depan Naruto yang tengah mengamati.

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Ayo, masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran sudah akan dimulai."

Naruto mencerna percakapan yang ia dengar. Jadi, gadis itu...

"Na-Naruto..."

... Hinata?

.

.

.

Seperti panggung sebuah opera yang tertutup tirai merah, kini dimensi waktu bergerak ke waktu yang lain. Suasana perlahan menjadi gelap gulita, sebelum akhirnya menampilkan latar selanjutnya.

"Ayo minta maaf!"

"Ma-maaf..."

"Lebih menunduk lagi, bodoh!"

"Ma-maaf..."

Naruto hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan. Darah disetiap pembuluh terasa mengalir dengan begitu deras dan panas. Mendidih dalam emosi. Di satu sisi ia begitu kesal pada gerombolan anak nakal yang mengganggu gadis kecil itu. Di sisi lain ia begitu kesal, karena walau dulu sudah menolongnya, ia justru di tinggal sendirian.

"Hei, kalian!"

Naruto melihat kemunculan dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan lemah. Peristiwa yang terjadi selanjutnya kembali mengiris perasaannya. Menenggelamkan pikirannya ke masa lalu yang ingin ia hapus.

"Hinata-sama!"

Lagi. Ternyata gadis itu masih gadis kecil yang sama. Naruto meneliti wajah pucat gadis itu ketika melihat tubuh dirinya di masa lalu yang penuh luka dan pingsan.

"Ayo, pulang Hinata-sama!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Ia salah menilai, Hinata saat itu tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Naruto menunggu tirai opera dimensi waktu ini kembali menutup seperti tadi. Menggelap sebelum akhirnya menampilkan peristiwa lainnya. Nyatanya ia keliru, karena sampai lima menit ke depan, hanya ada suasana yang sama dengan tubuh dirinya di masa lalu masih terbujur penuh luka tak berdaya.

"Na-Naruto..." gadis kecil yang ternyata Hinata itu berlari dengan sebuah salep yang begitu familiar. Naruto mengenalinya. Itu obat yang sama seperti yang Hinata berikan padanya saat ujian Chunin babak ketiga.

Naruto mengamati dalam diam. Senyum pedihnya terukir jelas ketika ternyata memang Hinata yang berlari menolongnya kembali. Ia ingat saat itu ia hanya kembali terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang kembali pulih tanpa luka apapun.

Di saat yang sama, sebuah lingkaran hitam muncul dan menghisap tubuhnya, masuk dalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan, seakan tak ada lagi oksigen yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya kedua mata biru jernih itu kembali terbuka, Naruto terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Seakan semua peristiwa tadi hanyalah mimpi biasa tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" suara wanita yang agak melengking itu menyadarkan Naruto bahwa ia tidak sendiri di sini. "Daritadi aku sudah capek membangunkanmu, tahu!"

Haruno Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Diamatinya reaksi Naruto yang hanya memandangnya sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk dan melangkah langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto..." walau sedikit, ia tetap merasa diabaikan dan diacuhkan. Padahal biasanya, pemuda itu akan berteriak senang dan berusaha memeluk tubuhnya dengan riang. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi lagi saat ini.

"Naruto, kau mau sarapan apa?" Sakura berusaha bersikap wajar dan ramah. Tapi senyumannya itu harus terhapus dengan raut kecewa begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sakura, aku tidak butuh apapun darimu..." Naruto menjawab dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Jadi, kumohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Iya..."

Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan. Ketika akhirnya dirinya berharap lebih pada pemuda itu, ia justru harus kembali sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Tugas kalian adalah mencari tumbuhan Levioucera yang dibutuhkan para ninja medis untuk stok penawar racun tingkat tinggi. Batas waktu hanya sampai matahari terbenam, karena tanaman ini hanya dapat memekarkan bunganya satu hari dalam setahun. Jadi jika gagal..." Tsunade memberikan senyuman tersadis miliknya. "Aku akan mencabut gelar Jounin kalian!" Tsunade mengembalikan senyumannya ke standar normal sebelum kembali meminum teh herbal favoritnya. "Nah, kalian boleh pergi."

Setelah akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, Kiba akhirnya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah tujuh bahasa atas misi kali ini.

"Sial! Baru kali ini kita disuruh mencari tanaman berukuran 5 milimeter! Memangnya ada, Shino?"

"Ada. Sayangnya bau yang dikeluarkan tanaman itu merusak indera penciuman serangga-seranggaku."

"Arghh! Kalau seranggamu saja tidak bisa, apalagi Akamaru, kan?"

"Daya tahan tubuh anjing berbeda dengan serangga. Jadi, apa salahnya mengorbankan sedikit hal kecil itu?"

"Kenapa tidak seranggamu saja, hahh? Jumlahnya kan milyaran."

"Serangga-serangga ini spesial."

Kiba melototkan matanya. "Akamaru juga spesial! Iya, kan Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Hanya terus melangkah di depan Kiba dan Shino yang saling tatap penuh kekhawatiran.

"Seandainya, Hinata disini..."

'...semua pasti akan lebih mudah.'

Bisikan Naruto itu berhasil memancing suasana tak nyaman diantara mereka.

"Jangan, mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin Naruto."

Ya, Shino benar...

.

.

.

"A-aku senang sekali, Naruto..." Hinata tersenyum lemah. Tubuh mungilnya masih bergetar dalam pelukan Naruto yang begitu hangat. "A-akhirnya, kau membalas perasaanku..."

"Hinata..."

Entah mengapa, mulutnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang lebih baik. Pikirannya kalut dan konsentrasinya hancur. Hanya karena Hinata kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam arena pertarungannya dan Madara hingga terkena berbagai siksaan ilusi yang menyakitkan.

"Bertahanlah..." Naruto sampai dipuncak emosinya. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar begitu nafas Hinata tidak lagi teratur. Wajahnya yang memucat terangkat untuk menatap pria tampan dihadapannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap gembira walau menahan sakit secara mental. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Madara Uchiha menatap dengan penuh antusias. Hiburan langka seperti ini, mengingatkannya akan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Puncak kelemahan terbesar sang Hokage ke-empat, ketika dua orang yang dikasihinya berada dalam bahaya besar, hingga membuatnya rela berkorban nyawa. Persis seperti gadis itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, sebisaku..." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Air matanya mengalir diantara kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menurun. Ia sadar, aliran chakranya sudah terputus sempurna di setiap titik vital pembuluhnya. Dan jantung yang memompa darah kini tak lagi dapat bekerja normal seperti biasa. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi bergetar, justru merosot jatuh seakan tak ada lagi tulang yang dapat menopangnya.

Naruto ikut jatuh terduduk. Memandangi wajah Hinata yang terasa semakin mendekat dengan lemah. Di saat itu bibirnya tersenyum lembut, sebelum menyambut permintaan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kasih tak terbendung. Ciuman itu, tak disangka menjadi salam perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup drama cinta kalian," Madara tertawa. Dibalik topeng yang menutupi raut wajahnya itu ia menatap jijik. "Orang tak berguna yang hanya mengandalkan perasaan cinta untuk kedamaian, tidak pantas disebut sebagai Shinobi!"

Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya aktif sempurna dan ledakan besar itu terjadi.

"Naruto, aku..." Hinata menghalangi tubuh Naruto dari serangan itu dengan cepat. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi Naruto dan terus mencintainya.

"... Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kumohon bangunlah..." Naruto masih mengguncang pelan bahu mungil Hinata. "Kumohon, maafkan aku..." Naruto memeluk erat, mengguncangnya kembali, terus begitu dengan mata yang berair. Lima puluh meter dari sana, tubuh Madara Uchiha tergeletak dengan tragis dan menjadi tontonan seluruh warga Konoha dan para petinggi kelima negara besar yang ikut menyaksikan. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli. Asal Hinata baik-baik saja, ia tak akan peduli lagi pada keadaan dan situasi apapun. "Kumohon, kau mencintaiku, kan?" Masih seperti itu. Walau sudah berusaha mengirimkan oksigennya, menyampaikan kehangatan tubuhnya melalui bibir ke bibir. Tetap saja tubuh itu terasa dingin. Senyuman yang terukir di wajah damai Hinata justru membuat Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Ketakutan itu menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ketakutan itu menyiksanya semakin dalam.

Sakura menghampiri dan berbisik pelan. "Naruto..."

"PERGI!" Tidak, jangan ada yang mengganggunya untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Hinata membuka matanya, tersenyum malu padanya, merona karenanya, dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Bangun Hinata!" suara Naruto semakin memelas. Wajahnya pucat karena efek kelelahan dari pertarungan mengerikan tadi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, kau senang, kan? Karena itu bangun dan hiduplah bersamaku!"

Tidak ada reaksi. Sekeras apapun memanggil. Sedalam apapun cinta yang kini ada di dalam hati. Tidak akan pernah mengubah apapun.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sizune menahan tangisannya seraya meminta Tsunade melakukan sesuatu. Nyatanya takdir berkata lain. Sakura masih terus menatap Naruto dengan emerald yang terasa hampa. Semuanya prihatin dan menangis dalam diam. Perlahan, Tsunade mendekati Naruto dan menekan titik saraf di sekitar leher yang membuat tubuhnya pingsan untuk beberapa waktu. Saat ini, pemuda itu perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan menata perasaannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Hinata..." lorong rumah sakit Konoha menggema cukup keras. Dengan tertatih, Naruto berusaha mengejar bayangan yang ia yakin milik gadis itu. Harum lavender menyeruak diantara keheningan dan diterima indera penciumannya. Ia semakin yakin, terus mengejar, memanggil. Walau terjatuh, ia masih tetap kembali mengejar sebelum akhirnya bayangan itu berhenti dan berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman yang terasa begitu ia nantikan.

"Naruto..."

Dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya berbalas...

Semua justru sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

**A/N: Waduh...#garuk2 kepala# angst pertama Naruto yang tewas duluan. Di sini justru Hinata, ya... #nggak mampu nyampain maksud cerita T.T#**

**Kalau nggak ngerti ceritanya, jangan nodongin golok, please... #masang wajah innocence# bagusan review aja! #maunya# :)**

**Mungkin akan ada prekuelnya...#mungkin, lho!#**

**Pokoknya, semoga menghibur dan Happy Birthday, Naruto! #maaf, terlambat#**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
